Sitting in a Tree Full of Stories
by Flaming Platinum
Summary: A collection of random unconnected drabbles for various challenges at the DFC. 6: There was one thing Tommy had to show Yutaka, and he couldn't do it on paper. (For Aiko Isari)
1. A Thing Called Conversation (Davis:Jun)

**Written for Jenrukiforevz for the "Round of Mega Drabble Collection" on the DFC! Hopefully you like it!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>A Thing Called Conversations<strong>

When there was nothing better to do, Davis and Jun would just argue. About life, friends, school, just about anything. And when they couldn't argue anymore, there was always that awkward moment where they tried to spark up conversations that died the moment someone spoke them. When that failed, they attempted to leave each other alone and go to their separate rooms and do _something_, but that always failed. It was just way too lonely and boring.

Which was happening right about now. The only thing Davis could really tend to was the mess that was his room, and he really felt that it wouldn't get better anytime soon. It was there and helped him make a convenient excuse for not doing his homework, even though the teacher never really bought that excuse.

"Hey, Jun?" he asked, looking at the space of wall he could actually see. "You want to do something?" Honestly, something with Jun would be better than this mess of room. It just sounded better than _cleaning_. Even though they're both equally low on the list of things to do when bored.

"Like allow me to ask you how the mind of a boy works?"

Why did he get stuck with a boy-crazy sister?

"If I can question why girls always fall hard when it comes to a guy."

There wasn't anything coming back from the wall. Davis had to smile - he had her beat. If it was one of the few times that actually happened.

Until he saw the door swing open and the somewhat messy-haired Jun was standing right outside of it.

"Allow me to teach you how to properly respond to girls."

She entered his room and pulled him close, allowing her to easily drag him to the living room.

"I don't think I'll learn anything from this class," Davis said. But of course, he _just_ might learn how to get that girl at his school. "But teach away."


	2. Over-Exposure (Rika)

**Written for reminiscent-afterthought for the "Mega Round of Drabbles Collection" on the DFC! Hope you enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Over-Exposure<strong>

There was one time she allowed it to rest on the outside, and that was a mistake.

For Rika, having a person take advantage of you so much wasn't a good thing. It only showed weakness, and weakness was one thing she couldn't afford to show.

But it was only one weird time that it happened, and Rika couldn't sit there and blame herself. She could, but it was typical for a girl at her age to do so. She hadn't known any better, and her father was supposed to be the one that didn't change her viewpoint. That was either her mom or a guy if one happened pop up in her life.

Still, Rika couldn't deny that one time she allowed her heart to be so exposed was a mistake. Sure it was her dad, but it being her dad made it even more of a mistake.

In a world like this, one couldn't trust the strong to take care of them. They had to become strong in order to be protected.

And Rika hated the fact that she just realized that now.


	3. Being a Star (Tagiruu)

**Written for Takara Ravenheart for the "Mega Round of Drabbles Event" on the DFC.**

* * *

><p>They say that there was nothing better than shining bright. And Tagiruu literally fit that saying. Hunting wasn't a problem, and he always did it in a manner that was deserving of a few glows.<p>

Well, maybe not all the time, but most of the time. And as he boasted that, he knew that there was nothing he couldn't hunt.

Expect for Yuu's heart.

It was an interesting one...to him at least. Tagiruu doesn't exactly do anything complicated since that required thinking and thinking wasn't his strong suit. Just do everything on impulse, whether it was stupid or extremely stupid.

But it kind of bothered him that it was the one thing he couldn't hunt. They weren't even very close friends. And maybe it was a stretch to attempt to try to hunt it, but it didn't hurt to try.

Besides, nothing ever told Tagiruu when he was doing the impossible. It just told him when he was doing something he wanted to.


	4. A Bond By Monsters (Hikari:Taichi)

**Written for Hibiki Rose for the "Mega Round of Drabbles Event" on the DFC**

* * *

><p>Hikari was still surprised she could remember that event clearly. She was also surprised that Taichi could as well.<p>

And it was to the point where the whistle would blow non-stop because of it. She wanted to remember that way and so did he. After all, it was a whistle that launched everything. Her whistle for that matter.

"Do it again," Taichi would say. And that ear shrieking sound would fill the shared room they have, annoying their parents.

They still did it though. Hikari blowing the whistle and Taichi listening. It triggered so many memories. Odd ones at that, but memories nonetheless.


	5. Kendo With a Girl (Zenjirou:Nene)

**Written for Makoto Kurou for the "Mega Round of Drabbles" event on the DFC.**

* * *

><p>"It wouldn't be hard to teach you, Nene-san," Zenjirou said, moving the stick closer to Nene. Still pretty awkwardly - he couldn't get rid of that feeling - but at least his nervousness wasn't off the charts like it was before.<p>

But Nene just simply pushed the stick away. She wasn't exactly the girl who would walk around everywhere with a microphone despite being an idol, but she wasn't the type who would walk around with a kendo stick either.

"I'm just not interested," she responded. Zenjirou knew it was some kind of an understatement - in the language of girls, not interested could mean they didn't care. Then again, Nene wasn't exactly the not caring type…

"What about a round with Taiki? Would that make you want to learn?" Still nervous and he was still not used to this kind of thing. Why was he made so nervous?

There was a smile though. He just couldn't tell if it was because of he mentioned Taiki or because of the way he was nervous. Probably Taiki though. He was cool, at least when Zenjirou got to know him better. Still, not cool enough to get Nene though. He didn't seem ready for that.

"Why would Taiki-kun matter in this?"

And why did he? Zenjirou prodded in his mind. Taiki, Taiki...why did he matter? Besides, there was still that kendo match they never finished.

He just shrugged. Maybe it would get her to actually try it. He didn't know, it was one of those odd things he blurted out and realized it didn't make sense afterwards.

"But still, would you try it, Nene-san?"

The question was better left unanswered.


	6. A Picture in Flour (Tommy:Yukata)

**Written for Aiko Isari for the "Mega Round of Drabbles" event. And last one of these! Break time!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>It took forever, but Tommy knew what he wanted to do now. It was to paint a pretty picture for his brother. But not just paint a picture that was just going to paint a little landscape and be done. No, he was going to paint a pretty picture of how he managed to obtain everything he didn't have before. And it wasn't going to be permanent.<p>

Tommy was perfectly fine showing Yukata the Digital World - he deserved to know about it more than others - but he couldn't show his parents. They would think it was all a game and brush it off as so. At least if he managed to show Yutaka how this happened, he wouldn't think it was a game. There was only so much a game could do.

And so Tommy brought the entire container of flour into his room. He knew it would be a pain to clean up, but at least it could be easily destroyed as if it wasn't there at all.

He poured about a quarter of the flour on the floor, trying to get it to look like _something _from the Digital World, but it was hard. Just drawing everyone as humans didn't seem right - they weren't just humans then - and he couldn't properly draw everyone's evolutions. He always felt like he was missing _something_. Whether that be an extra weapon or an extra wing. And he wanted this to be authentic.

Still, he tried, wasting even more flour in the process. He almost didn't notice when Yukata actually arrived. Almost.

"What are you doing with the flour?"

"Drawing a picture for you," Tommy replied. He was just about to get rid of that misplaced Lobomon - it was too close to Agunimon and he knew they gotten past the arguing because they hate each other point.

"With flour? You know we need that for food."

But Tommy just explained his reasoning for it all. No trying to make it seem like it was something else - he could face his brother now, after all. Everyone taught him how to do it in their own little way.

It took forever, but he was pretty sure that after the fifth time of explaining everything, Yutaka got it, somewhat.

"You still need to clean up that flour."

All Tommy could do was smile and nod.


End file.
